


A Much Appreciated Lesson

by Gooygoopygirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Blood and Injury, Explosions, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Aid, Healing Pod, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injury, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rescue, Rescue Missions, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooygoopygirl/pseuds/Gooygoopygirl
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to go like this.But really, when did anything go according to the plan. Why did we ever even bother with a plan. What’s the point. Now we were trapped on a Galra ship fighting the battleship's crew, and trying to protect a bunch of kidnapped alien lizards things. Oh, did I forget this ship is also in the literal process of going down, all systems failing, about to explode, going down.It wasn’t supposed to go like this.





	A Much Appreciated Lesson

 

Chapter 1 - 

“Alright team. Let’s go over the plan one more time.” Shiro said, tension clear in his voice. “Hunk your protecting the city from the Galra battleships, I will work to keep the other ships under control. Hunk and I will get support from Allura and the Castle of Lions. While we’re doing that Lance, Keith, and Pidge need to go after the Galra ship that took some of the locals. If you have the time before you get off the ship, Pidge, I want you to get into the system and get all the information you can. Alright. Everyone got it?” 

 

“Are you sure that it’s a good idea to send Lance and Keith together?” Pidge whispered over the com. “Those two haven’t been getting along at all lately.” 

 

“It’s not like I’m doing anything!!! Keith is actively avoiding me. How is that my fault?” Lance’s voice seemed to take on a very defensive tone, but something behind it was genuinely sad. 

 

_< Of course he thinks I’m avoiding him. I have been. How am I supposed to face him now that I like him. It’s better to avoid him completely instead of possibly clueing him in. I’ve had too many people I care about leave me. I won't let him get any closer than I already have. I can’t.  >_

 

“I am not avoiding you. I just can’t be around you right now.” I said back, I think my voice may have come out harsher than I wanted. 

 

“What the quiznack did I do?” Lance yelled back. 

 

“That kind of sounds like avoiding” Pidge chimed in, making no attempt to help. 

 

“Keith if something is wrong you should tell us. We are ALL Team Voltron.” Hunk chimed in quietly.

 

“Enough. Now is not the time. This will give the two of you a good chance to bond. Now get going.” Clearly Shiro had had enough of the squabbling. 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

So we split up. The Red, Blue, and Green Lions headed away from the planet in the direction of the retreating ship. It was definitely not hard to find, considering the massive amount of smoke and the clear distress the Galra battleship seemed to be in. 

 

“What happened to them?” Lance said, the shock of the sight of the damaged ship clear in his voice. 

 

“Maybe one of our hits did more damage than we thought.” Pidge responded “I’m gonna scan the ship and see if we can tell what’s going on.” 

 

“The planet's citizens are still on that ship.” I knew it was a pointless thing to say. Of course they knew the prisoners were still in there, but for some reason I really needed it said aloud. 

 

_< I knew it was important to see how stable the ship was, but it clearly wasn't, and we needed to rescue the prisoners. Shiro was expecting us to. I couldn't let him down.  >_

 

Pidge came back on the coms a minute later, and before she could even start I knew it would be bad form the tone in her voice, “The ships completely defenseless and the engines and not only failing but the core is unstable. The whole thing could blow at any point. 

 

“Pidge can you locate the prisoners?” I knew it was probably a long shot but what harm could it do?

 

“No, not without connecting to their system directly.” 

 

“ I think I know where they are.” Lance chimed in. “Remember, we’ve seen this kind of ship before! I think I remember where the holding cells are.” 

 

_< God, of course he did, because Lance wasn’t just the most beautiful person in the universe. I love when he does that. When he shows how smart he really is. It’s so hot. I bet he has the stupidest grin on his face right now.  >_

 

“Nice one buddy.” Pidge yelled. Just loud enough to bring me back from my daydreams about Lance. 

 

“Yah. That’s great Lance! Nice job.” 

 

With Lance’s directions we were able to land the lions only a short ways form the holding cells. A few Galra drones later and we had found the prisoners. 

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Pidge, is that all of them?” Lance said, I could hear the worry growing in his voice. This ship had been on the brink of blowing when we got here, and this has taken too long. 

 

_< I doubt we have much time left. We need to get out of here.  >_

 

“No. They were just telling me one of them had injured their leg so the Galra isolated him. I’ve already found him on the ships scanners but it’s not very close to here. In fact, it’s the other side of the ship.” Pidge said, standing up from her conversation with the prisoners. She walked over to where Lance and I stood by the door. “But, guys this ship really doesn't have long. I’m kinda surprised it held up this long.” 

 

“Okay. The best idea then is to at least get the prisoners off the ship. Lance you and Pidge get them out I’ll go after the last one.” All I could really think about was getting them out of here. From the tone of Pidge’s voice, I knew she really meant it about the ship. 

 

“No, Way. I’m not leaving you here alone. Pidge were near the lions anyway. You get them out of here. Keith and I will go get the last one, together.” Lance said. Then half leaning in, but still totally audible to me he ‘whispered’ “I’ll keep an eye on him. I promise not to let him get blown up.” 

 

Pidge seemed to be considering refusing for a few ticks, but this really was the best plan. So she finally agreed. Lance and I wanted to stay long enough to see Pidge load the prisoners into the Green Lion before leaving. Unfortunately we were on a clock. So we just had to hope if anything happened Pidge would get into contact with us. 

 

It wasn't hard to find the last prisoner, it did, however take too long to get all the way to the other side of the ship while fighting off the occasional Galra soldier or drone. Once we had convinced the small lizard-bird alien thing to allow us to rescue it ( _which is weird. who needs to be convinced to get rescued from the Galra?_ ), Lance picked it up and we took off running in the general direction of the lions. Lance stayed slightly behind me carrying the small alien prisoner. We had been running for only a minute or two when we stumbled upon the room in the ship that contained the core. Like the Altean Castle it appeared to be a large crystal. But it looked damaged and smoke was coming out of some of the attachments as well as a ominous purple lightning periodically filling the room. 

 

Then suddenly all I could think about, all I could see was the core of the ship. Lance and I are definitely not the members of the team most versed in this kind of stuff, but even we could tell it was bad. 

 

_< Shit. We need to get out of here now. If that thing blows then the ship is done for. What we need it get out of here. Like... NOW!  >_

 

Suddenly, Lance turned to me and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. We started running the opposite direction of the core but in the direction of our lions. Lance was falling a little behind. Probably because he was carrying an extra body. 

 

“Shit Lance, you need you go faster!” I whispered under the huff of one of my breaths. 

 

We had barley been running twenty seconds when a droid emerged form a side hallway we had just passed. The droid imminently aimed toward Lance, and he couldn't draw his Bayard with his arms full. 

 

“SHIT.” I mumbled under my breath as I charged at the droid, but before I could get two feet farther Lance yelled from his position “Keith!! Catch!!” And with a sudden shove Lance practically threw the small alien at me. With almost too perfect timing right as I caught the small prisoner the Lance shot the Droid with his newly drawn Bayard.  

 

_< I had to admit that was really hot. Really dangerous, and stupid, and risky. But also really hot. Man, this is so not the time for me to be doing this.  >_

 

“Nice shot, Sharpshooter.” I said.

 

And suddenly Lance was looking back at me with the most endearing and goofy grin on his face. Right then, I swear if I didn't already love him, I would have started. 

 

“You’ve never called me that before.” He sounded so surprised, but the look on his face was almost pure bliss. I knew I would do anything to always see that look on his face. 

 

_< God, he is so beautiful. I should do it. I should just tell him how I feel. He could feel the same, right? I know from our time at the Garrison that he’s bisexual. So that’s in my favor. I’m going to do it. Like ripping off the bandaid. Right now.  >_

 

“Lance!” 

 

_< God, That came out louder than I wanted.  >_

 

“I... I... Think that maybe.... I might”

 

“What? Keith? You think you might what?” Lance interrupted before I could fully say it. 

 

“I... I think I might love you!” As soon as it left my mouth I regretted it. 

 

_< What if he doesn't feel the same. I could have just ruined our friendship. All because I saw that goofy smile on his face. But, he is so god damn beautiful when he smiles.  >_

 

“Really.” Lance said. I can’t tell what he’s thinking. I can’t bring myself to look at his face right now. “That’s GREAT!!! I’ve had the biggest crush on you since basically forever. I thought you weren’t into guys, or girls honestly. I didn’t think you were into anything. Why do you think I made you my rival? I didn’t think you even ever noticed me. I just wanted you to see me. Like actually see me.” 

 

For a split second I thought all the oxygen had left the room and I couldn't breath. 

 

_< This can't be real. There’s no way Lance actually likes me back. Forget likes me, he said he started the entire rivalry because he liked me, so he liked me even when we were back at the Garrison???  >_

 

“Great, now I would absolutely love to continue this conversation but now’s probably not the best time. How about we talk about this later over I don't know, stargazing?” Lance said with a shy smile. 

 

_< Fuck. He’s right. We’re in the middle of a mission. What the hell am I doing!!! This is so unlike me. I just saw his smile and completely lost it. God, I know Shiro said he approved of my crush on the Blue Paladin but if he saw me doing this now he’d be so mad. We need to get moving again. We’ve stayed way too long.  >_

 

For a split second I check my com to make sure the rest of the team didn’t hear our conversation. 

 

_< Did Lance have his off? Did the team hear all that?  >_

 

“If they did I’m never going to live this down.” I said to myself under a sigh. 

 

“What?” Lance asked tilting his head like a small puppy. 

 

_< God, how could he get any cuter. He had to be doing this on purpose now that he new I felt the same. If he was always going to be like this I don't know if I’ll be able to control myself. This is too much. How could one boy be so pretty.  >_

 

“Nothing. Sorry.” 

 

“Alright. Let’s go Samurai.” Lance said. _I definitely need to hear him say that again._

 

And then he gave me that smile again. 

 

And my heart melted. 

 

And then core exploded... 


End file.
